


Detaily v identitě

by Windify



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Identity Reveal, M/M, Marriage, Secret Identity, Secret Marriage, Understanding Avengers
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Peterovi stačil jeden podpis, aby se stal Avengerem. Samozřejmě, že v tom ještě musel být poněkud podstatný háček.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Detaily v identitě

**Author's Note:**

> Duh, tady není specifický kánon, ale má to nádech z komiksů. Je to taková oddechovka napsaná ve volné chvíli. :)

„Je to pro mě čest, opravdu.“

Všichni hrdinové se pobaveně zasmáli. „To věřím, Spidey,“ přikývl Hawkeye. „Být Avenger není jen tak. Ale hej, alespoň teď budeš za akce s námi dostávat plat.“

Skrz masku se Peter zazubil. „Jo, tahle část se mi taky líbí. Teda kromě toho celého „zachraňuji svět na novém levelu,“ samozřejmě. Jsem rád, že když mě příště nějaký emzák probodne kopím, dostanu za to zaplaceno. Ne všichni jsou miliardáři a žijou ve věži, kde nemusí platit nájem.“

Stark mlaskl. „Hele, není moje chyba, že mou nabídku pořád odmítáš. Stále platí. Můžeš si to kdykoli rozmyslet, neurazím se za všechna ta předchozí odmítnutí.“

Jenomže on zavrtěl hlavou. „Kdepak, ale děkuju. Jsem spokojený ve svém bytě. Možná není tak prostorný, ale je to domov.“

„Nemusíš nic říkat, Spider-Mane,“ ujistil ho Steve. „Plně ti rozumíme.“

Děkovně na něj kývl a pak se opřel do židle. Přejel všechny hrdiny sedící okolo stolu pohledem a zadíval se na papíry před sebou. Jednalo se o smlouvu o spolupráci mezi ním a Avengers. Kdykoli ho budou potřebovat, povolají ho na misi, ale zároveň může zůstat i u svých dennodenních hlídek skrz město.

Dostával by zaplaceno za zachraňování lidstva – něco, co ho _baví_ , veřejnost by ho snad přestala považovat za hrozbu (ehm ehm, J. Jonah Jameson), protože by byl součástí A týmu, a navíc nemusel světu odhalit svou identitu.

K tomu všemu mu stačil jen jeden podpis.

Že by mu konečně něco vyšlo?

„Než tohle podepíšeš,“ pokračoval Kapitán a Peter odolal nutkání praštit hlavou do stolu. Samozřejmě. _Samozřejmě_ , že to zakřikl. „Je tady ještě pár… drobných detailů, o kterých bychom s tebou rádi mluvili.“

„Je to ta identita, že? Věděl jsem to.“

Black Widow zaklepala nehty o stůl. „To není ono, Spidey. Všichni respektujeme tvoje rozhodnutí. Nikdo tě do odhalení nutit nebude. Sami moc dobře víme, jaké nebezpečí to přináší.“

Upřímně, trochu o tom pochyboval. Tony Stark oznámil, že je Iron Man, při prvním střetu, a Natasha Romanoff nepochybně musela mít vytvořených alespoň sedm dalších různých identit pro případ nouze. A ačkoli se teď už nemusel bát o bezpečí tety May… nemyslel si, že být odhalený celému světu bylo něco, co by se mu líbilo.

Přesto zmateně nakrčil obočí, ačkoli to díky masce nešlo poznat. „Když to není identita, tak co potom?“

Avengers se po sobě neklidně podívali. Ať už se jednalo o cokoli, očividně nebyli rádi, že to musí řešit. „Nemohli jsme si nevšimnout,“ začal doktor Banner, „že Spider-Man tráví spoustu času s Deadpoolem. A i když už Wilson nezabíjí tolik jako dřív… není to zrovna nejlepší pro reputaci.“

„Co tím chce Bruce říct,“ navázal miliardář, „je, že by bylo nejlepší, kdybys kontakt a týmování s ním omezil, ne-li úplně uťal.“

„Alespoň veřejně,“ dodala ještě Natasha.

Peter na ně několik vteřin zíral, až se nakonec opřel do židle a papír, který měl doposud u sebe, posunul doprostřed stolu. „V takovém případě to nemůžu podepsat.“

Kapitán nakrčil obočí. „Proč ne?“ zeptal se, nevšímaje si Bartonovo tichého „Já to říkal.“

Nejmladší hrdina měl co dělat, aby na Rogerse nezavrčel. _Proč ne?_ Nesnášel, když o sobě Wade pochyboval, když nevěřil, že by ho kdokoli mohl mít rád, a pokaždé odolával nutkání praštit kohokoli, kdo ho přiměl si to myslet.

Steve se právě dostal až nebezpečně blízko té hranici.

Připomněl si, že tady není kvůli hádkám ani roztržkám, ale přesně kvůli opaku. Zhluboka se nadechl, aby se uklidnil, a hrdě zvedl hlavu, takže se ostatním hrdinům mohl dívat do tváří. „Protože Wade je můj manžel a v nejbližší době rozhodně nemáme v plánu se rozvádět.“

Rozhostilo se hrobové ticho, přesně jak Peter předpokládal. V duchu napočítal do tří (dával jim vteřiny se vzpamatovat), než se ozval Stark: „Asi jsem slyšel špatně. Deadpool je Spider-Manův _manžel_?“

Povytáhl obočí. „Vadí ti na tom to, že jsme oba muži, nebo _Wade_?“

Vynálezce okamžitě zvedl ruce na znamení míru. „Hej, jsem pansexuál jako on. Ale opravdu, _Wilson_? Ten šílený psychopatický zabiják?“

„Jestli si to dobře pamatuju, všichni v téhle místnosti už někdy někoho zabili,“ odpověděl chladně.

„Spidey má pravdu,“ poznamenal Clint. „A navíc, Deadpool není tak strašný. Párkrát jsem s ním pracoval, a když chce, je to slušný chlap. Dokonce si i vždycky vyhrnoval masku, abych mu mohl odezírat ze rtů. Je fajn, že má někoho jako Spidey po svém boku.“

Vděčně se na Hawkeye usmál. „Děkuju,“ kývl. Znamenalo pro něj hodně vědět, že má podporu alespoň v jednom Avengerovi. „A pro příště – říkej mi Peter.“ Sundal si masku a rukou trochu sčísl rozcuchané vlasy. „Peter Wilson-Parker. Stejně byste si našli, koho si Wade vlastně vzal. A neříkejte, že ne,“ prstovou pistolí vystřelil na Starka.

Avengers na něj znova nevěřícně zírali, protože odhalení rozhodně nečekali, a on odolával nutkání protočit očima. „Petere…“ začal Steve nervózně, „kolik ti je?“

„Dvacet šest. A než se zeptáte, Wade je můj manžel skoro čtyři roky, za dva měsíce máme výročí. Známe se od mých osmnácti.“

„Huh.“ Všichni se okamžitě otočili na Romanoff, protože se jí ve tváři zračilo opravdové překvapení. „Osm let je dlouhá doba.“

„Ano,“ odsouhlasil. „Když jsem souhlasil, že si Wadea vezmu, své „dokud nás smrt nerozdělí“ jsem myslel vážně. Pořád myslím. Takže se omlouvám, ale jestli je vaší podmínkou přestat se veřejně stýkat s Wadem, pak radši zůstanu jenom sólo hráč.“

Zvedl se ze židle. Věděl, že být Wade tady, začal by na něj řvát, proč marní příležitost, ale nemohl by svému manželi _takhle_ ublížit. Nikdy se za jejich vztah nestyděl, ať už byli v oblecích nebo mimo ně, a nehodlal s tím začínat.

Ucítil na svém zápěstí ruku a zmateně se podíval na Bannera, který ho chytil. Doktor se omluvně usmál a opatrně ho pustil. „Počkej, prosím. Nemůžeme tě nutit, aby ses přestal stýkat se svým manželem, ale zároveň by se nám tvoje pomoc v týmu docela hodila. Vlastně, když nad tím teď přemýšlím… _vaše_ pomoc by se hodila.“

Zamrkal na něj, tentokrát to byl on, kdo se musel vzpamatovávat z šoku. V pozadí uslyšel Tonyho „Bannere, to jako vážně?“ následované plesknutím, když ho Black Widow (jemně) praštila do hlavy, ale nevěnoval jim pozornost, byť Starkova slova v podstatě zopakoval. „To… to jako vážně?“

„Vážně.“

Rogers si odkašlal. „Souhlasím s Brucem. Deadpool je sice šílený, ale… pravdou je, že je dobrý bojovník. Kdyby byl schopný zabíjet méně… v takovém případě by naše nabídka mohla platit pro vás oba.“

„ _Opravdu_?“ zopakoval nejistě.

Tentokrát se na něj Steve usmál. „Opravdu. Co kdybys šel domů a s Wadem to probral? Dáme vám čas na rozmyšlenou.“

„Něco mi říká, že stejně budou zítra zpátky,“ zamumlal lukostřelec. Ne že by neměl pravdu, protože Peter už dopředu věděl, jak bude Wade reagovat.

Přesto neváhal ani minutu. Natáhl si masku zpátky na obličej, křikl na ně své díky (hned několikrát) a vzápětí už vyskakoval oknem, které mu Jarvis otevřel.

Doma byl v rekordním čase. Jenom si strhl masku a než se Wade, který na něj čekal, vůbec stačil zeptat, jak to šlo, přitáhl si ho do dlouhého polibku. „Wade,“ hlesl, když se od sebe nakonec odtáhli, „nebudeš mi věřit, co se _stalo_.“


End file.
